BestFriend
by LautanBiru
Summary: Aku bahagia menjadi sahabatmu –orang yang selalu bersamamu, mendampingimu, menemanimu. Namun, bolehkah aku membuat harapan untuk menjadi kekasihmu? –seseorang yang memilikimu juga hatimu/ KYUHYUN-KIBUM / KIHYUN slight WONKYU/KIWOOK.


**Tittle : Best Friend**

**Cast : Kim Ki Bum**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Author udah mencoba yang terbaik buat FF ini, semoga hasilnya menghibur :)**

**Summary : Aku bahagia menjadi sahabatmu –orang yang selalu bersamamu, mendampingimu, menemanimu. Namun, bolehkah aku membuat harapan untuk menjadi kekasihmu? –seseorang yang memilikimu juga hatimu.**

.

.

**Happy Reading :)**

.

.

_Setumpuk perasaan pengikat yang disebut cinta adalah dasar ikrar dimulainya sebuah persahabatan. Dilengkapi kasih juga sayang menyempurnakan ikatan dua belas huruf persahabatan. Namun, jika cinta yang ia rasakan untuk sahabatnya berubah menjadi benalu tak berwujud yang semakin lama tumbuh bak ilalang di padang rumput, apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka satu. Suara Park _Seongsaenim_ yang menjelaskan anatomi tubuh manusia menjadi pengantar tidur tersendiri bagi beberapa mahasiswa yang terlihat berjuang keras agar kelopak mata mereka tetap membuka. Menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setumpuk materi yang susah dipahami, _paper_ yang hampir setiap hari meracuni, belum lagi praktikum dengan menggunakan _cadaver_ –mayat yang mungkin membuatmu tidak ingin makan selama berhari-hari.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia lagi-lagi menguap, matanya bahkan terasa berat untuk terbuka. Tadi malam ia baru bisa tidur pukul tiga setelah mengerjakan _paper_ yang diberikan oleh Choi _Seongsaenim_. Ia tidak ingin dosennya yang super galak itu menghukumnya dengan memberikan _paper_ tambahan jika ia terlambat mengumpulkan tugas. Jadilah ia bergadang untuk mengerjakannya.

Kyuhyun meregangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang mendera. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal. Bahkan ia yakin jika Park _Seongsanim_ tidak segera mengakhiri kelasnya, pantatnya akan mengeluarkan asap saking lamanya ia duduk. Matanya mengamati sudut-sudut kelas. Tempat duduknya berada di deretan belakang, jadi tidak akan terlalu kentara jika ia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Tatapannya berhenti di deretan bangku ketiga dari depan. Ia menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur beralaskan buku-buku kedokteran tebal miliknya lalu menganga super lebar menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya.

'_Pabbo ya! Bagaimana bisa ia tidur di kelas Park Seongsanim!'_

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mencari sebuah cara untuk membangunkan sahabatnya, sebelum suara Park _Seongsanim _ menginterupsi.

"Kim Ki Bum!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Park Seongsanim berjalan mendekati bangku sahabatnya. Bahkan sekarang atensi seluruh kelas berpusat seluruhnya disana.

_**SREEETT**_

_**BRUKKK**_

"Aish... Aku mengantuk Kyu. Biarkan aku tidur."

Kyuhyun hampir mengumpat mendengar igauan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu tak terusik dengan alas tidur –buku tebalnya yang diambil dosen hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk meja. Bahkan ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya –mengabaikan dosen Park yang geleng-geleng melihat kelakukan anak didiknya. Seluruh isi kelas tertawa sedangkan Park _Seongsanim_ hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Suruh Kim Kibum meringkas apa yang saya jelaskan tadi dan kumpulkan di meja saya hari senin." Park _Seongsanim_ berkata sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kuliah telah berakhir dan kelas menjadi ricuh dengan teriakan suka cita mahasiswa yang menganggap berakhirnya kelas adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia.

Kyuhyun segera merapikan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya. Memasukkannya asal ke dalam ransel lalu bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia menghela nafas saat menyadari sahabatnya itu masih saja terlelap. Ia ingin membangunkanya, namun melihat raut Kibum yang kelelahan urung dilakukannya. Kyuhyun mengambil kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum. Kelas telah sepi. Hari ini akhir pekan, tentu saja teman-temannya lebih memilih untuk pulang lebih cepat daripada menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berada dikampus.

"Selelah apa kau, Bummie? Apa karena membantuku mengerjakan _paper _tadi malam kau tidak tidur, heum?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia merasa bersalah, tadi malam ia meminta Kibum untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Salahkan PSP yang selalu tampak menggoda, hingga ia melupakan _paper_ sialan miliknya.

Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di meja hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Kibum yang tampak pulas dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan jemarinya, menyibakkan beberapa poni hitam milik sahabatnya yang menutupi mata. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu dalam. Mengamati setiap lekukan sempurna milik sahabatnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun.

_Jika cinta yang ia miliki untuk sahabatnya telah berubah, masihkah ia bisa disebut sebagai sahabat?_

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya. Ia gemetar. Detakan itu masih sama, tak berubah sama sekali. Keras –seaakan-akan ingin meledak. Cepat –seolah-olah tengah berpacu dengan waktu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut, ia ingin menangis. Ia lebih memilih Dokter memvonisnya punya penyakit jantung daripada ia harus mengartikan perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta –ia tidak tahu rasanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa perlahan-lahan ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dan yang paling ia sesali, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya?

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya yang kabur hingga bayangan disekitarnya nampak jelas. Ia mengamati sekitar dan tersadar bahwa ia tertidur di ruang kuliah. Ia memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal, ini pasti akibat tidurnya yang tidak benar. Kibum hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun ekor matanya menangkap sosok selain dirinya.

"Kau menungguku, eoh?" Kibum tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi gembul sahabatnya. Diamatinya wajah pucat yang nampak polos jika tertidur itu.

'_Kau cantik, Kyu'_

"Eungg..."

Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Bummie, kau sudah bangun?" suara Kyuhyun khas orang bangun tidur. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan mengumpat saat merasakan pegal di sekitar lehernya. Kibum terkekeh melihat sahabat evilnya itu merengut.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Kibum sembari merapikan mejanya.

"Gendong~~" rengek Kyuhyun. Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu tabiat Kyuhyun yang manja. Namun ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Naiklah!" Kibum berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun. Yang disambut dengan cengiran bahagia oleh pemuda satunya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju halte yang terletak beberapa meter dari kampus. Langit telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi gelap. Jalanan tampak ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Segelintir orang lewat bergandengan tangan, beberapa diantaranya berpelukan di bawah pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Gairah anak muda di sabtu malam.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Kyu. Kau semakin gendut dan berat."

Kibum sedikit menaikkan posisi Kyuhyun yang sedikit melorot dalam gendongannya. Bagaiamanapun, dilihat dari postur keduanya, Kyuhyun lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kibum walaupun tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus daripada Kibum yang bisa dikatakan berbadan kekar itu. Kaki panjang Kyuhyun sedikit menyentuh tanah hingga Kibum menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga tubuh sahabatnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aishh! Berhenti mengataiku gendut! Coba kau lihat kaca, tubuhmu bahkan jauh lebih menggembung daripada aku!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kekar Kyu, Kekar! Bedakan antara gendut dan kekar! Keduanya berbeda."

"Aish sama saja!"

"Beda lah! Apa kau mau aku menunjukkan _abs_-ku, eoh? Kau pasti akan terpe– akh! Yak!" Ucapan Kibum terputus oleh jitakan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Diam atau kucekik lehermu, Kim!" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat sahabatnya itu diam. Kibum merengut sebal. Kenapa takdir tidak pernah mengijinkannya sekali saja menang dari seorang Cho!

Kyuhyun semakin erat melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kibum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap milik Kibum. Berharap ia bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas. Membayangkan Kibum dengan perut kotaknya membuat aliran darah berkumpul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menciptakan rona-rona merah yang menjalar hingga telinganya.

'_Kenapa aku menjadi pervert seperti ini. Sadarlah kau Cho Kyuhyun!'_

"Yak! Turunlah! Kita sudah sampai. Mau berapa lama lagi kau diatas punggungku?" ucapan Kibum yang tidak pelan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget. Ia cepat-cepat turun dari punggung Kibum. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat bersentuhan dengan jemari Kibum yang menahannya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"P –pulanglah! Aku bisa naik bis sendiri" usir Kyuhyun.

Ya. Rumah Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjauhan. Kibum hanya perlu melangkahkan kakinya beberapa meter dari halte lalu sampailah ia pada apartemen miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun perlu naik bis untuk sampai rumah.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kutemani? Kau kan penakut!" Kibum berkata dengan _smirk_ lebarnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak pernah pulang sendirian. Ada Kibum yang tidak keberatan mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai rumah –walaupun itu berarti ia harus memotong uang saku bulanan yang dikirimkan orang tuanya karena harus bolak-balik naik bis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sekaya Bill Jones. Jadi berhentilah menghamburkan uangmu Kim!" ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. Sahabatnya itu memang bermulut pedas.

_**TIN TIN**_

Klakson bus yang akan ditumpangi Kyuhyun menghentikan tawa Kibum. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi halte. Ada perasaan tidak rela di hati Kibum mengetahui ia akan berpisah dari Kyuhyun –yah walaupun sebenarnya itu hal yang biasa.

"Hei Bummie!" Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia berbalik ke arah Kibum.

"Kerjakan tugasmu yang diberikan oleh Park Saem. Ringkas apa yang dijelaskan beliau lalu kumpulkan hari senin. Jangan lupa makan malam, aku akan mendiamkanmu kalau kau melewatkan makan malammu lagi. Jangan tidur malam-malam. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mengerikannya kantung hitam diwajahmu itu, huh? Bayi-bayi pasti takut melihatnya. Jangan–"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Kibum menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau yang harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai, arrachi?" Bisikan Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun membuat kerja otaknya mati. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk kaku.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya itu. Ada rasa kehilangan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan saat pelukan itu terlepas. Keduanya bertatapan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat gurat kekhawatiran di raut sahabatnya. Ia tahu Kibum selalu mencemaskannya.

_**Cup~**_

"Aku pergi Cho!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat bibir tipis Kibum menyentuh keningnya. Dicengkeramnya dadanya erat. Degupan jantungnya menggila. Bahkan ia sendiri dapat mendengar detaknya.

DEG

DEG

'_Ya Tuhan, Kibum menciumku?' _

"Hei kau anak muda, jadi naik bis tidak?" sentakan dari supir bis menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ia segera masuk ke dalam bis setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf berkali-kali karena telah membuat menunggu.

Kyuhyun duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang. Matanya menyapu jalanan dari kaca jendela. Ia bisa melihat punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Ia kembali memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Benar. Ia jatuh cinta. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pesona sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Kim Ki Bum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka bersahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah. Orang tua Kibum adalah rekan kerja ayah Kyuhyun. Dulunya mereka tinggal bersebelahan hingga Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Kibum yang baru memulai kuliahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan persahabatan antara keduanya dimulai. Yang keduanya tahu, mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap rambut dengan handuk. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia merasa lebih segar sekarang. Diletakkan handuknya pada gantungan di sebelah lemari lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat menghubungi Kibum namun atensinya teralih pada _notification_ dari akun instagramnya. Menjelajah sebentar rasanya tidak buruk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat foto-foto lucu milik teman-temannya, terkadang ia tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya mereka. Ia mengetikkan beberapa huruf di kotak _search_. Tersenyum kecil saat profil yang ia tuju terbuka. Ia menyentuh satu foto dengan telunjuknya namun senyumannya mendadak lenyap saat melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Foto Kibum dengan seorang gadis yang Kyuhyun ingat adalah _hoobae_nya dikampus.

Dengan gerakan kasar ia menyentuh tombol _back_ ponselnya, mengetikkan sejumlah nomer yang ia hafal luar kepala lalu menempelkan ponsel putih miliknya ke telinga.

'_Yeob– '_

"Ya! Kim KiBum pabbo! Apa kau cari mati hah?" Kyuhyun meremas spreinya kasar.

'_Wae?'_

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau sangat sangat menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mulai mengigit bibirnya. Gunungan air mata mulai merebak di kedua kelopaknya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika cemburu adalah bagian dari mencintai. Ia bukan gadis yang akan menangis hanya karena lelakinya berfoto dengan gadis lain. Tapi sekarang, ia bahkan meragukan _gender_nya –apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan karena rasanya ia sekarang ingin menangis seperti gadis patah hati. #Oh ayolah, kau hanya terlalu polos Kyu.

'_W –wae Kyu?' Kibum panik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sampai membuat sahabatnya marah._

"Buka instagrammu!" perintah Kyuhyun.

'_Ne, tunggu sebentar. Aku mencari laptopku.'_

'_Bruk'_

'_Akh... Akh... Sial...'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara gaduh di seberang sana. Ia yakin Kibum pasti panik setengah mati. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan tahan dengan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun. Karena alasan inilah ia membutuhkan Kibum. Seseorang yang menyayanginya melebihi apapun.

'_Suduh kubuka Kyu, ada apa dengan akunku?'_

"Kau berfoto dengan siapa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Takut Kibum tahu bahwa ia menangis.

'_Oh, ini Bae Suzy. Dia hoobae kita di kampus. Bukankah kau mengenalnya? Dia juga berada di club paduan suara yang sama denganmu'_

"Ne, aku mengenalnya" jawab Kyuhyun.

'_Lalu, apa ada yang salah dengan foto ini?'_

"..."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Jika ditanya apa ada yang salah, jelas yang salah adalah dirinya. Ia yang salah karena tidak suka sahabatnya berfoto dengan orang lain selain dirinya, ia yang salah karena cemburu tak beralasan, ia yang salah karena menaruh cinta dengan artian yang berbeda dalam persahabatan mereka, ia yang salah karena telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

'_Kyu... Kau masih disana? Apa ada yang salah dengan foto ini?'_

_Ya foto itu salah. Harusnya akulah yang ada dalam foto itu. Bukan gadis itu._

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia menatap kosong wallpaper ponselnya. Fotonya dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun terisak. Ia menangis sampai tertidur malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Kibum panik setengah mati. Sudah lima belas menit Kibum mengamati akun instagramnya. Berkali-kali ia membuka satu-persatu foto yang diunggahnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia tidak mengunggah foto Kyuhyun sedang mengupil yang diambilnya diam-diam, ia juga tidak mengunggah foto jerawat di dahi Kyuhyun yang besarnya melebihi biji jagung. Jadi apa yang salah?

Sekali lagi Kibum membuka fotonya dengan Suzy –_hoobae_nya dikampus. Ia mengamati dari atas ke bawah. Bahkan ia sengaja melebarkan mata sipitnya hanya untuk mencari keanehan yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Diperbesar foto itu sampai batas maksimal, dilihatnya potret tampan miliknya. Ia mengamati bagian hidungnya, takut-takut ia lupa mencabut bulu hidungnya karena Kibum tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka bulu hidungnya yang sering mencuat keluar. Tidak ada bulu–hidungnya sempurna.

Ia menggeser ke atas, mengamati kedua matanya. Ia semakin melebarkan matanya untuk melihat apakah ada kotoran mata yang tertinggal disana –tidak terlihat.

"Arggghhhh!" Kibum menjerit frustasi. Ia telah melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya. Namun ia tidak dapat melihat matanya di foto itu dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah ada kotoran mata yang tertinggal disana atau tidak.

Kibum menutup laptopnya kesal. Sungguh, ia menyesal telah mengunggah fotonya dengan Suzy kalau pada akhirnya sahabatnya marah. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini. Kibum melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**20.30 KST**

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, menyambar ranselnya lalu berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Ia harus ke rumah Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sempat tertidur sampai sebuah suara berisik dari luar membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit lengket karena air mata. Perlahan kesadarannya kembali, ia menautkan alisnya melihat seseorang tengah mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

"Kyu... Buka jendelamu"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Kakinya perlahan turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Matanya melebar setelah tahu bahwa itu adalah Kibum. Cepat-cepat ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Kibum segera masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mati-matian berlari dari apartemen sampai rumah Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Ini sudah malam dan kau diam-diam memanjat rumahku." marah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya sampai melakukan ini.

Kibum menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tahu tindakannya salah. Jika Cho Ahjussi tahu, ia pasti dimarahi. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihat sahabatnya marah dan mendiamkannya.

"Kyu, maafkan aku karena tidak sopan malam-malam kerumahmu."

"Kau harus minta maaf pada ayahku." Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi Kibum. Ia mengambil handuk lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kau pikir kau atlet lari, huh? Harusnya ka–"

"Cho Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku!" Kibum menghentikan usapan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Kibum menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Melemparkan handuk yang dipegang sahabatnya ke sembarang arah. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun hingga kini keduanya bertatapan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam instagramku hingga membuatmu begitu marah. Kau boleh menutup akunku asal kau mau memaafkanku, Kyu. Maafkan aku." Kibum berucap lirih. Terselip nada putus asa dalam kalimatnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini telah berurai air mata. Ia terkejut. Genggamannya terlepas. Kibum mengusap air mata Kyuhyun lembut. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya. Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat hingga membuat laki-laki yang disayanginya ini menangis. Kibum menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena membuat adik kecilnya itu bersedih.

"M –maaf."

"huh?"

"Maafkan aku Bummie."

GREP

Kyuhyun memerangkapkan diri di dada Kibum. Menangis tersedu di dekapan hangat sahabatnya. Kibum yang terkejut perlahan-lahan mulai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk sahabatnya erat. Ia mengelus pungggung Kyuhyun sayang. Mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia tak mengerti. Ia bingung. Mdengar isakan Kyuhyun membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ia tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Nan gwenchana. Ada aku disini" ucap Kibum.

Pelukan itu semakin erat.

.

.

"Kyu, kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku apa kesalahanku, heum?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi dan tampaknya sahabatnya itu sudah memaafkannya. Kini keduanya tengah berbaring di tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak mungkin pulang ke apartemennya, untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk menginap. Entah alasan apa yang akan ia jelaskan besok kepada Cho Ahjussi.

"Shireo!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Arrasso.. Arrasso" Kibum mengalah. Ia mulai menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bummie berjanjilah satu hal padaku" Kyuhyun menarik selimut milik Kibum. Ia memutar tubuhnya menjadi kesamping –menghadap ke arah Kibum.

"Heum.."

"Apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat. Janji?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan kelingkingnya ke arah Kibum yang disambut kekehan dari sahabatnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kibum. Namun kelingkingnya terulur juga.

'_Kedua kelingking itu mengait satu sama lain. Tanda sebuah janji telah tercipta.'_

"Jaljayo, Bummie." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Kibum yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. "Ne, jaljayo uri Kyuhyunie." balas Kibum sembari menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sendu. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan menekan perasaannya sekuat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya susah karena tingkah kekanakannya. Biarkan hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang mengerti seberapa besar cinta yang ia miliki untuk Kibum. Ia akan memendamnya.

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi dokter memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi semua kerja kerasmu akan terbayar dengan sebuah senyum dari pasien. Bebanmu akan terangkat hanya dengan sebuah ucapan terimakasih dari pasien. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa lingkaran hitam menghiasi matamu yang kurang tidur, tubuh kurusmu yang kurang asupan nutrisi akibat waktumu yang habis untuk mengisilembaran data-data pasien.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekarang berada di tahun terakhir kuliah mereka. Keduanya telah menyelesaikan tesis dan pengabdian selama satu tahun di rumah Sakit. Gelar Dokter telah mereka kantongi. Tinggal menunggu hari kelulusan dan mereka bebas menentukan kelas spesialis apa yang akan mereka ambil.

Kibum mengamati seorang pemuda yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju papan pengumuman. Sepertinya ia terlambat. Lihat saja bajunya yang tampak berantakan, juga peluh yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Tanda ia habis berlari. Kibum tersenyum, ia sudah hafal tingkah pemuda itu. Benar, pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya kasar, tatapannya berubah sendu. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun jika sahabatnya itu tetap tidak berubah, masih saja ceroboh. Sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya. Salah satu sifat Kyuhyun yang Kibum sukai dan juga benci.

"Ya! Kim Ki Bum. Hosh..Hosh..." Kibum tersentak saat suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Wae?"

"Capek sekali. Aku ingin segera pergi dari kampus menyebalkan ini." Kyuhyun berkata sembari menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir deras.

Kibum mengusak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Ia menyodorkan sebuah air mineral pada Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu.

"Kyu, nanti malam appa dan eomma akan mengadakan makan malam. Kau harus datang." Ucap Kibum.

"Jinja? Kim Ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah kembali ke Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Nde, mereka baru sampai tadi malam."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku merindukan mereka bummie. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. Ia merindukan orang tua Kibum yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tua keduanya. Untuk itu, ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa mereka berada di Korea.

"Kujemput jam 7. Jangan terlambat. Arrachi?" ucap Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merengut dibuatnya.

"Ya Kim Ki Bum! Pede sekali kau mau menjemputku. Yang benar itu supir bis yang menjemputku." Omel Kyuhyun. Pipi Kyuhyun menggembung karena kesal.

Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. Ia semakin ingin mengecup pipi gembul milik sahabatnya. Kibum merogoh saku celananya, menarik sebuah benda berwarna hitam lalu mengacungkannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Perkenalkan. My new white audi. So, don't be late my princess." Ucap Kibum sembari mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Lalu ia mengambil langkah seribu sebelum terkena amukan sahabat evilnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya akhirnya memiliki mobil semakin membulatkan matanya saat menyadari pipinya baru saja dikecup oleh Kibum.

"YAK! SIALAN KAU KIM KI BUM!"

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

"Kim ahjumma.." Kyuhyun berlari menyambut seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun hitam. Wanita yang tak lain adalah eomma Kibum itu merentangkan tangannya lebar. Menyambut Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah besar, ne. Ahjumma sangat merindukanmu Kyu." Nyonya Kim mengusap sedikit air matanya yang keluar. Kerinduan pada bocah kecilnya akhirnya terobati. Melihat Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis seperti sekarang membuat hati wanita itu menghangat. Ia sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti anak kandungnya, terlebih lagi ia tahu bahwa eomma Kyuhyun telah meninggal semenjak Kyuhyun kecil. Rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun semakin besar.

"Ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu ahjumma." Balas Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Aigo! Kenapa kalian malah menangis, eoh? Uri Kyunnie sudah besar, nde."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Nyonya Kim. Ia menatap sosok pria yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang menginjak setengah abad. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Tuan Kim erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu." Tuan Kim berucap lirih. Ada perasaan haru yang memenuhi dadanya. Kyuhyun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menyayanginya.

"Appa! Eomma! Aku juga ingin dipeluk." Sosok Kibum muncul dengan jas hitamnya. Membuat pemuda itu menjadi semakin tampan.

"Tidak boleh! Ahjussi dan Ahjumma malam ini milikku, Bummie" ucap Kyuhyun posesive. Ketiga Kim disana tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalian duduklah, eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Nyonya Kim beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia dibantu beberapa _maid _membawa beberapa makanan yang baru saja selesai dimasak ke atas meja.

"Kenapa banyak sekali ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia heran dengan makanan yang tersaji begitu banyak didepannya.

"Oh, hari ini Tuan dan Nyonya Lee akan berkunjung kesini. Kalian masih ingat kan dengan keluarga Lee? Dulu kalian sering bermain bersama kedua putra mereka"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk walaupun dalam hati mereka tidak mengingat siapa itu keluarga Lee. Bagi mereka, cukup dengan memiliki satu sama lain sudah cukup.

Suara ketukan di pintu depan membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim berdiri dari kursinya. Mau tak mau Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga berdiri. Mereka menyambut kedatangan keluarga Lee.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Tuan Lee. Apa kabar? Mari, silahkan masuk." Tuan Kim mempersilahkan tamunya masuk dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan.

"Wah, Nyonya Kim semakin lama semakin cantik saja." Kali ini Nyonya Lee yang bersuara. Nyonya Kim tertawa mendengar pujian dari istri rekan kerja suaminya itu.

"Kenalkan, ini putraku Kim Ki Bum dan ini sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun." Tuan Kim mengenalkan keduanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kim Ki Bum imnida." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja begitu, sahabatnya akan menjadi pribadi yang dingin jika berinteraksi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

'_Dasar patung es!' batin Kyuhyun_

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ini Lee Ryeowook yang kita bicarakan kemarin?" Tuan Kim bertanya.

"Ne. Lee Ryeowook Imnida."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang pemuda berperawakan mungil. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba gelisah. Melihat pemuda bernama Ryeowook itu membuat hatinya sakit. Tatapannya pada Kibum, senyuman malu-malu yang ia tujukan pada Kibum. Kyuhyun tahu pemuda itu menaruh hati pada sahabatnya.

"Mari kita mulai makan."

Tuan Kim selaku tuan rumah mengajak semua yang ada disana untuk mulai makan. Selera makan Kyuhyun menguap entah kemana. Ia menatap piring ditangannya hampa. Tangannya bergetar saat menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Kibum menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang bebas. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kyu, menurutmu apakah Kibum cocok dengan Ryeowook-shi?" Tuan Kim bertanya.

DEG

Kyuhyun berharap ia salah dengar. Ia berharap gendang telinganya rusak atau ruangan tiba-tiba tanpa udara hingga bunyi yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Semua mata yang ada disana tertuju padanya, menantikan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. Ia bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terkejut. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Kibum yang menggenggam tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Ah~ kalian cocok sekali. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih."

'_Tidak. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika itu terjadi.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Nyonya Kim. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Kibum. Ia beralih menggenggam tangan Nyonya Kim lalu berkata "Benar kan, ahjumma?" Nyonya Kim tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sayang.

"Jadi begini Kibum, appa bermaksud menjodohkanmu dengan Ryeowook-shi. Kuharap diantara kalian tidak ada yang keberatan. Kami sudah membicarakan tentang pertunangan kalian. Dan appa berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana."

"Kuharap Kibum-si mau menerima kekurangan kelebihanku" Ryeowook berkata pelan. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Rona-rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Dada Kyuhyun sesak. Ia memandang Kibum. Ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirakan sahabatnya. Kibum masih saja diam, tak menyahut kalimat yang dilontarkan Tuan Kim maupun Ryeowook. Ia menaruh harapan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menolak perjodohan ini.

"Terserah."

DEG

Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Air mata telah menggunung di kedua pelupuknya. Ia mencengkeram ujung jasnya erat. Hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Harapannya terlalu tinggi, tidak mungkin sahabatnya akan balas mencintainya. Mereka sahabat, kan? Kyuhyun tahu, jika perasaan cintanya pada Kibum harus berakhir sampai disini.

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berada di dalam Audi milik Kibum. Makan malam yang bagi Kyuhyun adalah mimpi buruk telah selesai. Setelah berpamitan pada appa dan eomma Kibum, Kyuhyun pamit untuk pulang.

"Berhenti!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Kubilang berhenti Kim Ki Bum!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Yak! Kyu, kau kenapa sih?" Kibum berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun –mencegah sahabatnya itu pergi.

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri" Kyuhyun berkata dingin. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Kibum.

"Tidak! Kau berangkat denganku, pulang juga harus denganku." Kibum bersikukuh.

"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat Kibum terkejut mendengarnya.

"A –apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi Kyu?" tanya Kibum. Ia kembali meraih jemari Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya erat. Ia bisa merasakan jemari itu gemetar –sama seperti miliknya yang juga gemetar.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau hanya akan melukaiku." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi pucatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kibum melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Perlahan-lahan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"K –Kyuhyun" lirih Kibum.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan rasanya aku ingin mati saat mendengar kau akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu."

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras. Wajah pucat itu semakin pucat. Bibirnya bergetar, begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum. Tatapannya sarat akan luka.

"Maafkan aku karena merusak persahabatan kita dengan cinta yang tidak seharusnya ada. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi perasaan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukontrol sesuka hati. Aku tidak menginginkan jatuh cinta padamu, Bummie. Sungguh, aku tidak memintanya."

Keduanya terdiam. Desau angin malam mengisi keheningan yang tercipta pada sepasang sahabat itu. Diiringi isak tangis Kyuhyun yang membuat dada Kibum sesak. Kibum masih diam, Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya berdegup kencang mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. Ia kembali mengingat eksistensi perasaan asing yang mendera hatinya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya sejak awal ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Perasaan yang ia sangkal dengan alasan persahabatan, hingga ia hanya menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hati sampai tertutup debu lalu terlupakan. Dan ketika ia mengingat perasaan itu, segala sesuatunya telah berbeda.

Kibum panik menyadari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berjalan menjauhinya. Ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Tapi terlambat –sahabatnya sudah masuk ke dalam taxi yang entah sejak kapan berhenti tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Kyu! Berhenti. Kumohon berhenti!" Kibum berlari mengejar taxi yang dinaiki Kyuhyun.

Ia terduduk di aspal saat bayangan taxi itu tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Kibum mencengkeram dadanya. Sakit. Sesak. Seakan baru menyadari kebodohannya –ia menangis.

'_N –Nado. Nado saranghae, Kyu.'_

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos melihat Kibum menangis. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia tahu jika setelah ini persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah lagi sama. Ia ingin memeluk sahabatnya tanpa peduli jawaban apa yang akan diberikan olehnya. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Kibum bersanding dengan orang lain. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

_Aku bahagia menjadi sahabatmu –orang yang selalu bersamamu, mendampingimu, menemanimu. Namun, bolehkah aku membuat harapan untuk menjadi kekasihmu? –seseorang yang memilikimu juga hatimu._

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

_**2 years later...**_

Seorang dokter muda tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu diatas kertas putih yang merupakan sebuah resep. Ia tersenyum saat menyerahkan kertas putih tersebut pada seorang wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari pasien yang ia tangani. Kim Ki Bum meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Menjadi Dokter Bedah merupakan impiannya. Ia bersyukur dapat mewujudkanya dan bekerja di rumah sakit impiannya –yang juga impian sahabatnya.

Mengingat tentang sahabatnya membuat luka yang ada di hati Kibum kembali terbuka. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Dua tahun ini Kyuhyun menghilang. Tuan Cho bahkan tidak mau memberitahu dimana putranya berada. Kibum mencari ke seluruh Seoul namun tak juga menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya. Hingga ia lelah dan berhenti mencari.

"Dokter, ada pasien baru. Ia kritis."

Kibum segera berlari menuju ruang tindakan. Tampak beberapa orang dengan baju putih mulai memasangkan berbagai peralatan medis. Ia mengambil _handscoon_ dan memasangnya di tangan. Ia akan memeriksa keadaan pasien tersebut namun gerakannya terhenti.

Mata Kibum melebar. Nafasnya tercekat. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Laki-laki yang terbaring penuh darah dihadapannya ini adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun –sahabatnya. Orang yang dicarinya selama dua tahun ini.

"K –Kyu..."

"Dok, pasien tidak bernafas. Lakukan pijat jantung." Seorang Dokter dengan _tag _Tan Hanggeng berkata pada Kibum. Kibum tergagap, mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memfokuskan pikirannya.

Ia menyentuh nadi carotis Kyuhyun. Tidak teraba. Ia mulai menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Lalu sekuat tenaga menekannya.

" 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 1...1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 2.. 1..." Kibum mulai menghitung.

"Kejut" Kibum meletakkan alat pacu jantung di dada kyuhyun. Membuat dada pucat itu terlonjak.

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya pada elektrokardiograf disampingnya. Garis lurus masih menghiasi layar dengan dominasi warna hitam tersebut.

" 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5..1... 1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 2.. 1..." Kibum mengulang menghitung.

"Kejut"

"Tidak ada respon, Dok. Sekali lagi."

" 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 1...1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 2.. 1..."

Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kibum. Tangannya gemetar namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya. Nyawa Kyuhyun ada di tangannya. Nyawa sahabatnya –orang yang dicintainya bergantung padanya.

'_Kumohon Kyu! Bertahanlah! Kumohon!'_

"Kejut." Kibum berteriak. Ia kembali menempelkan alat pacu jantung di dada Kyuhyun. Dada itu terlonjak namun bunyi 'tit' panjang elektrokardiograf disampingnya tak juga berhenti.

" 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 1...1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 2.. 1..."

Lagi –Kim Ki Bum mulai menghitung lagi. Setiap hitungan seperti detakan jantungnya yang berdegup. Semua yang ada disana menatap dokter muda itu dengan tatapan sendu. Emosi yang terpancar kuat di wajah tampan itu, juga air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

"Kejut"

Kibum memandang dokter Tan yang menggeleng ke arahnya. Tidak. Kyuhyun-nya tidak boleh pergi.

"Sekali lagi." Ucap Kibum. Ia kembali menumpukan kedua tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Beberapa dokter juga perawat disana nampak terkejut namun tak bisa menghentikan keinginan dokter muda tersebut.

" 1.. 2.. 3... 4... 5... 1...1... 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 2.. 1..."

"Kumohon Kyu! Kau harus bangun! Dua tahun aku mencarimu dan kau kembali hanya untuk pergi dariku? Aniya. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." ucapan Kibum membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Kibum.

"Kejut"

_**Tiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt–**_

"D –dua belas tahun aku mengenalmu, Kyu. Hiks... Aku mencintaimu selama itu. Apa kau tahu itu. Hiksss... Mian–.. Mianhae..."

Kibum tetap melakukan pijatan pada dada Kyuhyun. Tangannya terasa pegal. Matanya bahkan terasa perih karena air mata. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun_**nya. **_Ia ingin Kyuhyun-nya membuka mata dan kembali tersenyum untuknya.

Kibum menangis. Ini harapan terakhirnya. Dipegangnya alat pacu jantung dengan tangan gemetar. Meletakannya diatas dada pucat sahabatnya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyu'_

"Kejut" ucap Kibum sambil menutup matanya.

_**Tiit ... Tiit. . . .Tiit... Tiit**_

"Dok, denyut pasien kembali."

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Kibum lemas. Perlahan-lahan ia menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Posisinya digantikan oleh dokter Tan yang segera memasangkan beberapa alat di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kakinya begitu lemas hingga ia terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ditenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Ia terisak.

'_Apa kau begitu bodoh Kyu? Sampai-sampai menjaga dirimu saja kau tak mampu. Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir. Bahkan setelah dua tahun kau menghilang, kau datang hanya untuk membuatku mati melihat keadaanmu.'_

**.**

**.**

**Best Friend**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua bulan belakangan, kegiatan ini menjadi rutinitas Kibum. Setelah kesibukannya berakhir, ia akan berdiri disini. Tidak peduli siang atau malam. Mengabaikan sejumlah jam makannya, mengabaikan panggilan telpon dari orang rumah yang memintanya pulang. Kibum tak keberatan ia menginap di rumah sakit. Asalkan ia bisa berada disini. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang terletak di tengah rumah sakit.

Darisini ia bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya sepuas yang ia mau. Tanpa takut orang tersebut mengusirnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan tanpa bantuan kursi roda. Rasanya ia ingin berada disana, menggantikan posisi seorang pemuda berlesung pipi yang kini mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

Kibum segera bersembunyi saat pandangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teralih padanya. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tatapan itu masih sama. Membuatnya rindu akan pemilik mata coklat yang selalu berbinar itu. Bahu Kibum kembali bergetar. Ia lagi-lagi menangis.

"Bummie..."

Sebuah suara menyapu gendang telinganya. Ia berharap ia tidak salah dengar. Ia berharap ini bukanlah ilusinya karena ia benar-benar merindukan pemilik suara itu.

"Bummie berbaliklah."

Kibum berbalik dan mendapati sosok pucat yang berurai air mata tengah menatapnya. Kibum menggigit bibirnya erat hingga darah keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh sosok didepannya. Tapi gerakan itu terhenti. Ia takut kelancangannya membuat orang yang dirinduinya itu pergi. Tapi ketakutannya sirna saat tangan sosok itu menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya di kedua pipi gembul miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap sosok yang adalah Kyuhyun itu. Begitu lirih sampai-sampai Kibum takut itu hanyalah ilusinya.

"Ini aku Bummie. Kyuhyun_**mu**_." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari keraguan di mata Kibum. Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar dari iris coklatnya.

Kibum terisak. Ia mengelus pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika bersentuhan dengan sahabatnya. Ia menyentuh sahabatnya –mulai dari kening, alis, hidung dan berakhir di bibir berwarna pucat yang belum pernah dikecupnya.

"Apa kau bodoh huh? Hiks... Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri hingga kau selalu membuatku khawatir. B –bahkan dua tahun kau menghilang dan kembali hanya untuk membuatku mati melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau sebodoh itu, Kyu? Hiks.. " Kibum menumpahkan segala perasaanya pada Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan padaa sahabatnya. Betapa ia ingin mati melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah dengan darah yang memenuhi tubuhnya, bahkan hampir satu bulan ia koma tanpa Kibum bisa melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"M –maaf. M –maafkan aku. Aku menyelematkan anak kecil dari truk besar yang akan menabraknya. Tapi ternyata malah aku yang tertabrak"

**GREP**

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh. Kau masih saja bodoh. Berhentilah mencemaskan orang lain. Hiks... Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi. Hiks–" Kibum merapatkan pelukannya. Merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang dari hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia memeluk Kibum erat. Dicengkeramnya jas putih Kibum. Kyuhyun takut jika ia harus merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku Cho! Aku minta maaf karena begitu bodoh tidak segera menyadari perasaanku. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu sakit. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kibum berkata. Hatinya lega mengucapkan kalimat yang telah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kibum. Ia tersenyum pilu menatap sahabatnya. Diraihnya jemari Kibum dan menunjuk sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis sahabatnya.

"Aku bisa berpisah dari Ryeowook." Kibum menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menunjukkan jari manisnya yang juga terpasang sebuah benda berwarna putih yang berkilau.

Hati Kibum mencelos. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari arang hitam miliknya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bummie. Tapi pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan." Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Dadanya seperti dihantam batu besar saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka menjerit. Kenapa takdir seolah-olah tak mengijinkan mereka bersama.

"L –lalu kita bagaimana?" tanya Kibum. Ia putus asa. Ia lelah, ia ingin hatinya bahagia.

"Kita akan menjadi sahabat, bukan? Selamanya kita akan menjadi sahabat. Seperti janji kita" Kyuhyun tersenyum walau air mata tak henti membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Ada keikhlasan yang terpancar dari wajah sahabatnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ia miliki sampai saat ini.

"Dua belas tahun aku mengenalmu, Kyu. Dua belas tahun! Mati-matian menyangkal perasaan cinta yang kumiliki atas nama persahabatan. Dan sekarang saat aku mengetahui kau memiliki rasa yang sama, kenapa tidak ada jalan untuk kita bersama?"

Kibum bergumam lirih. Ia jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya. Melihat Kibum seperti itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bersimpuh, menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pernah bahagia bersama Ryeowook." Air mata kembali membasahi wajah tampan Kibum.

"Kau pasti bisa bahagia, bummie. Hiks... Kau bersama Ryeowook dan aku bersama Siwon. Kita pasti akan bahagia ."

Kibum mengangguk. Keduanya menangis, bahkan kini isakan mereka terdengar jelas. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut bersedih karena takdir yang begitu jahatnya memisahkan sepasang cinta sahabat itu.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Menarik dagu sahabatnya lembut, menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening pucat dihadapannya.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun –Sahabatku."

Hembusan nafas Kibum terasa jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun. Menempelkan benda pink miliknya ke bibir pucat milik sahabatnya.

Kibum mencium Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar menempel tanpa lumatan. Ciuman tanpa tuntutan. Ada rasa anyir juga asin di dalamnya. Menandakan betapa banyak air mata juga darah dalam cinta keduanya.

Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Ciuman pertamanya dengan sahabatnya. Ia bahagia. "N –nado."

Tautan itu terlepas. Tapi bahu itu tak berhenti bergetar. Isak tangis juga masih terdengar. Ya mereka tahu. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, cinta mereka juga harus terlepas.

.

_Selamanya, Cho Kyuhyun akan menyimpan Kim Ki Bum di dalam hatinya._

_._

_Selamanya, Kim Ki Bum akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun –sahabatnya._

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Another story yang kubuat dalam sehari.

Semoga menghibur ya chingu :)

Kelanjutan De Javunya ditunggu ya, Insya allah habis UAS aku lanjutin chapter 3 nya.

.

.

.

Last, review ya...:*

.

.

Have a nice day chingu, muahhh~~~ :*


End file.
